Rosé
|peso=46 kg |altura=168cm |tipo sanguíneo=B |empresa=YG Entretenimento |atividade=2016 — atualmente |apelidos=Rose, Rosie, Pasta |instrumentos=Piano Violão |extensão vocal=Soprano |posições=Vocalista Principal Dançarina Líder |ocupações=Cantora |assinatura=center|150px }} Park Chaeyoung (박채영) ou Roseanne Park, mais comprimentada pelo seu nome artístico Rosé (로제) é uma cantora neozelandesa que nasceu na Nova Zelândia em 11 de fevereiro de 1997. Ela é popularmente conhecida por ser integrante do grupo BLACKPINK, tendo estreado nele em 2016 através da YG Entretenimento. História Rosé nasceu em Auckland, Nova Zelândia como Roseanne Park ou Park Chaeyoung. Frequentou o Canterbury Girls’ Secondary College em Melbourne, Austrália.http://www.blackpinkyg.com/2016/06/rose-profile.html Ela cresceu em Melbourne, Austrália, quando criança, e mudou-se para a Coréia do Sul quando ficou em primeiro lugar na audição que a YG Entertainment realizou em Sydney, Austrália. Quando criança, Rose já tinha paixão por cantar. Ela fazia parte do coro da igreja na Austrália. Quando descobriu que a YG Entertainment estava realizando suas audições em Sydney, Austrália, em 2012, seu pai acreditava em seu talento e a levou para outra área apenas para fazer uma audição para a YG. Ela acabou ganhando o primeiro lugar e se tornou uma trainee da YG Entertainment no mesmo dia. Rosé foi trainee de YG Entertainment por quatro anos. Com quatorze anos de idade, Rosé colaborou na canção "Without You" de G-Dragon, seu colega de empresa. E em 2016, a YG finalmente a colocou como a vocalista principal do girlgroup BLACKPINK. Ela foi o último membro a ser revelado na banda. Rosé se juntou ao BLACKPINK em 2012, mas apenas foi apresentada ao público em 2016 com o lançamento de um teaser.https://www.soompi.com/2016/06/21/yg-reveals-teasers-new-girl-group-member-rose/ Em 14 de agosto de 2016, ela realizou sua estreia no BLACKPINK performando no Inkigayo os singles "Boombayah e "Whistle".http://www.allkpop.com/article/2016/08/black-pink-to-hold-their-debut-stage-on-inkigayo Filmografia Destaques * G-Dragon - "Without You" (2012) Galeria de Vídeos Arquivo:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 로제 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170624 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK ROSÉ|Foco em As If It's Your Last. Arquivo:King of masked singer 복면가왕 - 'Circus girl' vs 'I am buying - Livin' La vida Loca 20170319|King Of Masked Singer "Livin' La vida Loca." Arquivo:King of masked singer 복면가왕 - Circus girl to juggle with vocal cords 2round - If It Is You 20170326|King Of Masked Singer "If It's You". Arquivo:블랙핑크 로제, 거미 선배 앞 떨리는 열창 ‘Irreplaceable’ 《Fantastic Duo 2》 판타스틱 듀오 2 EP19|Fantastic Duo 2 "Irreplaceable". Arquivo:거미 판듀는 누구? 스타들의 대결곡 ‘어른 아이’ 《Fantastic Duo 2》 판타스틱 듀오 2 EP19|Fantastic Duo 2. Arquivo:10cm-찬열-로제-지효 ‘귀가 녹는 특별 무대’ @2016 SAF 가요대전 1부 20161226|SBS Gayo "Whistle (Ver. Acústica)". Arquivo:RADIO STAR 라디오스타 - Ji-soo, Rose, sung 'Love Yourself' 20170111|Cover de"Love Yourself" com Jisoo. Arquivo:로제, 정용화와 즉석 콜라보 ‘Officially Missing You’ @박진영의 파티피플 4회 20170813|JYP Party People. Arquivo:(기겁) 360도 회전하는 손목(!) 소름 돋는 로제의 개인기⊙ ⊙ 아는 형님 87회|Knowing Bros. Curiosidades * Rosé ficou em primeiro lugar nas audições da YG na Austrália e se juntou à agência em 2012. * Ela se formou no Canterbury Girls Secondary College em Melbourne, Austrália. * Ela fala coreano, inglês e japonês. * Sua comida favorita é Kimchi Jjigae (guisado). * Seus hobbies são desenhar e tocar violão. * Apelidos: Rose, Rosie, Pastahttps://youtu.be/RzLoE2urNLM?t=28m44s ** Existe uma receita de pasta/massa com um molho Rosé (um molho de cor rosa-avermelhado, como o vinho Rosé). * Ela é canhota. * Ela fez covers de muitas músicas inglesas, como "Livin 'La Vida Loca", "Shape of You", "Cry" e "Versace on the Floor". * Seu tipo ideal, como ela mesma citou, é "um cara simpático com uma boa voz".https://youtu.be/RzLoE2urNLM?t=8m22s : Para ver mais curiosidades sobre Rosé, clique aqui. Categoria:Membros Categoria:Rosé Categoria:Nascidos em 1997 Categoria:Nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Vocalista Categoria:Maknae Line